When You Find True Love
by Hogwarts-Firefly
Summary: When a girl is raped on the Hogwarts Express while returning to Hogwarts, Harry finds her and falls in love with her. I'm not really good at summaries so please read to find out. My friends at school say its really good.


"Great. Another year," Holly said as she got on to the Hogwarts Express. It was to be her seventh year at Hogwarts. She dreaded what Draco would do to her this year. During the journey, Holly thought maybe this year would be different and that Draco might have changed. She thought differently when he showed up inside her compartment. "Ready for anothr year? I know I am," he said. " Piss off Draco," Holly snapped. "Ooo, fiesty this year a'rent we? I'll change that." Draco grabbed her and started pulling her clothes off "Stop it!" Holly screamed. "You know you want me," he said as he undid his pants. Holly tried to make a run for it but Draco grabbed her and threw her at the wall. "Leave me alone," Holly screamed. Draco smacked her hard across the face the and started fucking her. "Stop it!" Draco punched her in the face. When he was done fucking her, he threw on the ground and started kicking the shit out of her. Draco started yelling random things like, "This is for always beating me, father." Holly screamed in pain. She started coughing up blood and that is when Draco stopped. "Help me," she tried to say. "You want more, huh?" Draco picked her up and threw her against the wall really hard. She fell to the floor unconcious. He realized what he did and quickly left. Next door, where Harry Potter was all alone, he heard the noise of Holly being thrown against the wall. He got up to go investigate and saw Draco quickly leaving, so he knew something had to be wrong. When Harry opened the door, he saw Holly laying on the ground, naked with blood everywhere. "Oh, Merlin!" Harry quickly ran to her, pulled off his robe and put it around her. He picked her up and brought her to his compartment then sat down with her in his arms. "Harry I came to-" Hermione stopped when she saw the girl in Harry's arms. "Hermione, thank Merlin you're here. I need you to send an owl to Dumbledore or McGonnagall." "Why should I?" "Because this girl has been beaten and is unconscious. She's in a really bad condition and needs help. Please, Hermione." "Fine, I will." As soon as Hermione left, Holly started whinning. "It's okay. He's not going to get you anymore. I'll protect you." Harry cradled her in his arms. Hermione came back and said, "there, I did it." "Thanks, Hermione." "Do you know who she is?" "I think she's a Gryffindor in our year, but I don't really know her." "Yeah, I think I've seen her around. She's usually up really late reading. Even later than I am." "I do hope she's going to be alright." "Anyways, I came over to apologize for the way I acted last year. I'll try not to be so bossy and I won't get on you so much about your homework. I know you have quidditch practice a lot and you're really tired afterwords. I just want you to pass with the rest of us. Plus, Malfoy would have a reason to torture you if you didn't pass." "Speaking of Malfoy, I saw him leaving quickly and I think it was him who did this to her," Harry interrupted. "It would not surprise me," Hermione said. "And apology accepted. So where's Ron?" "I don't know any Ron," Hermione said. "What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it." Hermione's eyes were becoming teary. "Sorry," Harry said. " I sure hope we get there soon." Hermione looked at her watch. "We should be arriving any minute now." As soon as she said that, the train started to slow to a stop. Harry lifted Holly and they got off the train. Everyone stared at Harry as he carried her over to where Professor Dumbedore and Professor McGonnagall were standing "Thank you Potter. We'll take her from here," said Professor McGonnagall. "Actually, I'd like Harry to come with us to the infirmary," Dumbledore said. He conjured a stretcher and Harry put Holly on it. "Yes, Professor," Harry said. On the way to the infirmary, Dumbledore asked Harry if he knew who the girl was. "No Professor, I don't know. I do know that she's a gryffindor in my year though." "There are only four gryffindor girls in your year and one of them is Hermione, so that leaves three others," McGonnagall said. " I know it's not Parvati or Lavender. I don't know her name though." "Then she must be Holly Cromwell," McGonnagall said. When they got to the hospital wing, Harry gently set Holly on the bed and put the blankets over her. "Harry, tell me what happened," Dumbledore asked. "Well, I was sitting in my compartment, all alone, when I heard something hit the wall really hard. When I went to investigate what happened, I saw Mal-Draco Malfoy quickly leaving from the compartment that Holly was in I presume. I went to the compartment and saw Holly on the ground completely naked and bleeding all over while also unconcious. I quickly took off my robe and put it around her. Then I picked her up and brought her to my compartment. Hermione came in and I told her to send you an owl. Nothing happened after that," Harry explained. "Poppy, I'm going to need you to do a test on Miss Cromwell," Dumbledore said. After the testing, Madame Pomfrey took Dumbledore and McGonnagall aside and said, "it's positive. She's pregnant." "Who's was it?" "Draco Malfoy's." "Minerva, go get Severus and Mr. Malfoy and bring them to my office," Dumbledore said. "After the feast." "Professor, may I stay here a little longer?" Harry asked. "That's up to Madame Pomfrey," he answered. "Absolutely not! She needs peace and quiet and I need to clean her up," Madame Pomfrey said. "Okay, I guess I'll go down to the feast." "I'll walk down with you," Dumbledore said. 


End file.
